ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
From the Diaires of Arthur Davidson
"So I've decided to make a diary..." -Page one These are a few exerpts from Arthur Davidson's diary. Historical happenings. My birth. I was born to a scientist father and a military mother on 7/13/58, which, ironically, is the same date the Lone Wanderer was born, according to our records. By that time, we had only just begun to set up shop in the Capital Wasteland. The first few years of my life were just kids doing kid stuff. It wasn't until I was older that I began to really experience the wasteland outside of my bunker. The Lone Wanderer, the War with the Brotherhood, and aftermath When I was 19 years old, I was sent to the old West Point military academy, a pre war facility used to train officers. I graduated at the rank of Lieutenant as the commander of a Verti-Assault team and have personally killed 30 Brotherhood soldiers. The first event that threw my life upside down was when they captured this kid from the wasteland. He was the same age as me, and was very proficient in combat. When Colonel Autumn gave the order to kill him, I was already aboard my Vertibird. However, my mother and father were still there, and blew up along with the base when the Lone Wanderer ordered President Eden's self destruct. Now I know what Special Agent CRONOS feels like. I was ordered as Colonel Autumn's bodyguard, and left with him on his Vertibird after he walked away. That may have saved his ass and mine, but if I were him, I would have put a Plasma Bolt between the kid's eyes. Little shit. Falls Edge, Chicago, the War with the Mutants and present. When we got there, I was promoted to Colonel after Autumn became President to fill the Power Vacuum. Some of Lyons' boys wandered a bit too far north, and the only person who killed more than me was CRONOS himself. I was chosen to command the growing Garrison at Chicago, or what was left of it, and was promoted to General, giving me control over all Enclave and mercenary forces in the area. Compared to when the Brotherhood was in charge, this place ha scone a long way. We finally got the downtown area mostly renovated, and a law and order system has been instituted. That is where I am today. Character thoughts Special Agent CRONOS I can't help but feel sorry for the old dog. He lost everything he knew at the Oil Rig, much like how I lost mine, but instead if moving away from it, he keeps enforcing the "Richardson doctrine". He is a dedicated soldier and is the only person around who hates the Brotherhood and Mutants more than me. I hope he goes down in a blaze of glory. Sergeant Lachlan Hoffman I haven't really met this guy. All I know is that he is a wizard when it comes to robots, and is the one who signs off on my M. A. P. S. orders. Not much to say here. Lt. Col. Henderson This guy is one of the more liberal Enclave leaders and who can blame him? He's stuck on the ass end of nowhere, surrounded by Tribals with the very real threat of the NCR on his back and he decides to help out the wasteland towns? I respect the man, I really do, but when the time comes, I hope we can count on him to have our back. Organization thoughts. New California Republic I haven't really met these guys in person, but I know that they're the ones responsible for Navarro and that Enclave vets or deserters aren't treated very well. Enclave Personell should maintain caution around their lands. Henderson's Cell There's something unique about these guys, like they're the Lyons Brotherhood of the Enclave. They openly trade with other settlements and are constantly under the lookout for the NCR. They seem friendly enough, and High command hasn't cut ties with them yet, so that's a good thing. The Brotherhood of Steel Bastards. Sniveling, lazy, "saviours" of the wasteland. Their treasonous bunkers must be found and shut down. All Enclave Personell are encouraged to engage on sight and oppose them in any way they can. Damn isolationists. Mutants They're simply that: mutations. Since it's an unnatural mutation, they must be purged from the Earth. That, and they hate "normies" and "smoothskins" and attack on sight. I encourage my troops to do the same to them. Damn muties. The Enclave The true heroes of the wasteland. We want to help rebuild and have a set plan to do so. We are the most advanced, most patriotic, and most heroic of all. We want to help, but many people see us as little more than fascists.